


My Boyfriend Totally Pancaked You

by dhauren



Category: Incredible Hulk (2008), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhauren/pseuds/dhauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki picked the wrong girl to threaten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Boyfriend Totally Pancaked You

**Author's Note:**

> Someone needs to slap me really hard. Seriously.

Darcy's day turned from boring to slightly interesting when the guy poofed into Jane's new lab. One minute there was empty space, and the next minute, a tall, dark, psychotic type in familiar weirdass armor was standing there.

He had crazy eyes.

"I am Loki. I have come to rule you, and free you from the burdensome struggle for freedom. You shall kneel –"

"Oh man, we heard your little spiel a couple of months ago, remember?" Darcy had to interrupt. "The bad guy soliloquy is totally out of style, okay?"

The crazy eyes narrowed. "How dare you interrupt me? You are beneath me!"

Darcy snorted. "You wish, buster. You should probably scoot on out of here before my boyfriend finds out you're here."

Thor's crazy, psychotic brother (adopted, she had to remember), sneered at her.

"Your empty promises do not frighten me."

"Ha! I don't make empty promises. My boyfriend totally pancaked you the last time you were here."

"I do not think so," he replied.

The lab door banged open, and Darcy had to snicker as Thor came crashing through, Mjolnir in hand.

Loki looked down his nose at her. "I know you are not Jane Foster, so claiming Thor as your boyfriend is completely pathetic, girl."

Darcy smiled at him. "Did I say Thor was my boyfriend?" She winked at Thor, who was standing beside the door, waiting, also with a smile.

Loki sneered again. "Then who?"

Darcy's grin grew as Bruce walked in the door. He calmly placed his glasses on a nearby table and undid his tie. "That would be me, puny god."

Loki's expression was priceless.


End file.
